


Red

by Hotdaddywithgoodstories



Category: Homestuck, orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: John Commits Suicide, Knight Dave Strider, M/M, POV Dave Strider, POV John Egbert, Suicidal John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotdaddywithgoodstories/pseuds/Hotdaddywithgoodstories
Summary: OK THIS IS A SPINOFF OF ORANGE (THE ANIME /MANGA)  I love it so here's John as kakeru and dave as naho and karkat is suwa because if John + Dave Reality doesn't happen, the Karkat + Dave Reality does... BASICALLY IF U HAVENT EVEN HEARD OF ITJohn dies in a car accident, and his friends write letters to help their alternative reality selves fix the past before it happens, in which they save John.





	

Your name is Dave Strider and usually as you wake up in the morning you do not address yourself as Dave Strider but instead constantly acknowledge this fact without a doubt but.. 

Today you received a quite ironic letter from yourself, you suppose.

You do not recall writing a letter yet the hand writing seems just like yours, you always talk about magic but almost always jokingly, without a single truthful ounce of belief. Today you need to do a double-take because you are not openly willing to accept that this letter is by you TO YOU, mostly because you are unsure how it is possible but secondly because you do not understand why you would even write to yourself when you could just think whatever is in the letter and relay the message... 

Or maybe it doesn't work that way...

But despite not trusting it completely, you aren't going to dismiss it because you're not a dumbass. There's a possibility the content of the letter could be genuinely useful information. I mean -I've been working on time travel alot lately, MAYBE I had a break-through... LOL good one, me.

You almost crap yourself when you look at the time,  
FUCKKK You stuff a piece of toast in your mouth to mimic the anime that Dirk constantly forces onto you but you are too concerned about being late on the first day of school to bask in your own ironic glory... 

You run moderately fast for a teenage boy with nothing to lose but his 100% attendance record (since it is the first day). The objects around you are moving in slow motion but maybe that's your imagination. You have been staying up pretty late these days, maybe it has gotten to your head.

Maybe you didn't even receive a letter. I mean who sends letters these days anyway... It's all about Pester-chum for the kids now. 

 

SCORE!!!!!

 

You successfully reach into class before it dawns on you that you have interrupted the introduction of a new classmate. He stares back at you, His eyes look hollow as he presses his lips to form a weak smile.

You are Dave Strider and You don't need glasses to see something is hidden in his eyes.


End file.
